Secret of the Heart
by LukaMegurine9898
Summary: Legend states that a Magic Healer can help and save everyone in times of trouble. Yet they have been extinct. When a new Magic Healer is born, what dangers await? When Crypton finds that they uave not terminated the last of the Magic Healers, what will they do?And when everything starts to go down for the now safe Luka, what mysteries will the mute girl have to experience?
1. Chapter 1: The Past

Wecome to the first chapter of my new story, Secret of the Heart. I have many ideas to help inspire this new story and I appreciate anything you can or would do to help. I'm not sure how, but reading XXSateriaji's'FutureDuchessXX's stories inspired me to write this so I would like to thank you. If it was not obvious, this is the first chapter. Enjoy!~

Chapter 1: The Past

Sounds of explosions, screams, cries, and gunshots filled the air as a battle broke through. Man fought man, woman fought woman. Even the children fought each other to their deaths. Through the field of war, four pink haired family members struggled to escape the clutches of this battle. A pink haired woman held on to two baby pink haired twins, her children. A pink haired man looked around for danger as the family of four ran into a nearby, but abandoned house.

When they reached inside, no one else was in there...luckily. It was dark and eerie but it was better than nothing. The man sat his wife and two children in what seemed to be a bedroom. He held his wife closely to him. "Everything is going to be alright..." he whispered softly. He didn't know wether he was trying to convince himself or his wife, but they both knew it was a lie. "How are the kids?"

"Still sleeping." The pink haired woman gave him the two twins. He checked the boy first. He was still sleeping and his breathing was normal. When he looked at the girl though, he became curious. She was awake. Her deep blue eyes met his. But she wasn't upset or happy. She didn't cry, scream, smile, laugh, etc. Her eyes looked...sad. As if she knew what was happening.

But that was his daughter for you. The pink haired girl was always quiet, yet emotional. When she was born, she didn't cry, but her eyes shown with happines and laughter. But her twin brother was opposite. He cried. On the first day she came home from the hospital, she looked everywhere as if observing objects like a scientist, but made no sound. When her brother came home, he was looking everywhere too, but he made incomprehendable sounds, just like a normal baby. When she was hungry, she wouldn't cry or scream. She just looked at you and her stomach would grumble. Her twin on the other hand cried as if there was no tomorrow. When they played and went on walks, the baby girl would just look around and smile. Her eyes shone with laughter and happiness. But her brother would once again make sounds, point, and laugh. An interesting about the little girl was that she understood your feelings.

One day when the father had a hard day at work, he was tired and sad. When he came home and the pink haired baby girl saw him, she would silently stare at him, but tears poured from her face. Another day when mother was happy and cheerful, the girl would smile all day, even in her a different day when her father was angry, she would reach up her hands when they made eye contact, telling him to pick her up. After he would do so she would clutch onto his shirt and relax in his arms. She would occasionally look at him and smile. It wasn't five minutes before his mood would lighten. And she knew.

It wasn't until the girl was 3 months old on a cetain day that the parents learned that she was mute. It all maked sense to them; no crying, laughing, scream, etc. But on that one day, the girl did laugh. Her body shook, her mouth was open, her eyes were closed, but no sound came out. It happened a few times on that one day. But her parents didn't need to go to a doctor to figure it out. It was a plain and simple observation.

Since then, the parents watched over the girl more carefully. But they always payed attention to the boy too because she always preferred to be around him. They were also happy about the boy as well. He seemed to understand her more. If she was happy, angry, sad, he would know and his actions towards her would change. This would tell the parents to change their actions too. But one day, the parents made another observation about her.

When the babies were 5 months old, the baby boy got a nasty cut from a peice of broken glass. While one parent went to get first aid, the other stayed and watch the twins. The little girl placed a hand on the deep cut and when she took it away, the cut was gone and the boy was fine. They then knew the girl had some sort of crazy healing power. It took them a while to get used to it too...

So now here they are with 7 month old babies who didn't seem the least frightened of what was happening. This war, this violent war, was all for the pink haired family. Not to protect them of course. To harm them. According to legends, their used to be a large tribe of magic healers that had powers like the pink haired baby girl did. But the Crypton Inc. wiped them all out for the fairness and safety Earth. So they claim.

But the family of four and the people on their side knew what Crypron wanted to do. They are killing innocent people who are talented and special because they don't want anyone to be better than them. A person could be good in drawing and they would be shot dead. These magic healers had to power to restore people with a pure heart. So they had to be destroyed. Selfish people.

So now the pink haired family is hiding because Crypton knows that there is a healer in the family of four and they want to kill whosoever it is. They won't let their children get killed. The pink haired woman looked at the children and tears came to her eyes when a huge explosion sounded near the front of the house. The sound of men shouting for them. The man grabbed his wife's hand strongly yet gently. "They're coming!"

It wasn't five seconds after they said that when a bright light shone on the family. A man with brown hair and one strand of green hair walked over to them. "You have been hiding for too long. I am Kuri and I'm here to get the healer. We all know that one of you is the Magic Healer and we have come to take you away." The man stood up and looked at Kuri.

"Over my dead body! We will never tell you who the healer is!" Kuri shrugged and beckoned someone who was behind them. A girl with long silver hair and red eyes stood next to Kuri and pointed a gun up to him. Then she pulled the trigger and a cry sounded in the air...

XxMeanwhile...xX

An orange haired girl watched in horror as the Crypton people walked into the abandoned house. "The family is in there! They're going to kil them!" she cried.

"Koto calm down. Kimiko and her family will handle this." A red haired man with orange eyes put a hand on Koto's shoulder. "They are very smart. They wont let Kuri and his misfits touched the children."

The two friends and a few others watched the house from a distance. In the tense silence, they waited for any sign of the family making it out alive. But then a gunshot and a cry filled the air. Gasps sounded around them. "That was Kimiko's husband's cry! They killed him! They are going to kill Kimiko and the children next!" Koto recognized Momo's voice. Then she turned to Momo and Kai.

"We need to blow up the house!"

"What?!" Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Think about it. We need to find a way to save Kimiko's children. If we all went in there, we would be killed because we are outnumbered largely. If Kimiko doesn't say who the healer is, Crypton is going to kill her and the twins! The best way to save them is to blow up the house."

They were silent for a Koto heard Momo mutter: "At least they will die knowing that they weren't killed by Crypton."

"Yes." Momo looked surprised that Koto heard her but the orange haired girl continued. "I talked to Kimiko last week. She told me that she knew this attack was going to hapoen and that she might die. Then she said that if there was a choice, she wanted to die protecting her children as long as she didn't die by Crypton killing her. So this is what we must do."

"Won't the children die too?" Koto just shook her head. She wasn't sure about that but something told her that the children were going to be fine. Kai looked at her and pointed behind them.

"We still have some explosives in the crate. We could use those." Nodding agreement, the 3 friends ran over to the weapons. They set a large number of them around the house so it would be highly impossible for someone to survive. Then they ran behind a row of trees. Kai took out a remote control. "It's now or never."

Koto and Momo cried silently as they though about their friends dying. "I'm sorry, Kimiko." was all Koto was able to say before Kai pressed the button and an earsplitting explosion sounded.

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX**

"Kai, Momo! The twins are still alive!" Koto found the two shapes of babies moving under the large expand of debris. Kai and Momo helped clear it and took the two babies out. The boy was crying loudly but the girl just looked at them with tears flowing from her eyes. Koto handed Momo the boy and the girls left the pile of debris with Kai following.

The red haired boy looked down as the blown up house took on the horizon. "I saw Kimiko and her husband's bodies. They're dead. But I couldn't find Kuri or his girlfriend Tei's bodies."

Momo held the baby boy tighter. "Somehow, they escaped."

The team headed to Koto's house where they cleaned up the babies and put them to bed. Koto sat near the window of her bedroom when the other two friends left. Koto and the others couldn't take care of the two twins. They still had school and then college. Their parents were to busy to help too. So she called Kimiko's friend, Kiyoteru, and he said that he and his wife, Meiko, would take care of them. She would take them there tomorrow. Koto felt happy and both sad for the twins and all they had gone through. But she had a feeling everything would turn out alright. She silently prayed:

...**Please bless and protect Luka and Luki Megurine...**

Chapter 1 is finished! This whole chapter was a flashback(note the title) and the present will be in the next chapter. I have a few new ideas for it too.

See you in the next chapter! Sayonara!

Please Rate & Reveiw

Arigatō, minna-san!

~LukaMegurine9898


	2. Chapter 2: Meiko's Pain

**Alright! Chapter two is up! Sorry that I haven't been on. I have been grounded for a week and the week before that I was visiting some family members. But now I'm back and I present you with a new chapter! Enjoy!~ **

**Chapter 2: Meiko's Pain**

**Meiko POV**

I remember the first time that two little pink haired twins arrived at our front door. Well, Kiyoteru's front door to be exact. He was the man of the house...

∞ **Flashback **

It was a Friday night in the fall. Kiyoteru and I were visiting some family members after our honeymoon. We went to a honeymoon for 2 weeks to celebrate our anniversary; we've been married for a year. We spent most of the time swimming, relaxing, and resting. We also did some other stuff...but that's besides the point. That Friday evening, we returned home.

We unpacked our things, took our showers, and relaxed in our bedroom. It was cold because winter was coming up soon. I laid on top of Kiyo and he carcassed my arm soothingly. We both kept eachother warm as we looked out of our bedroom window and gazed into the stary night sky, each lost in our own thoughts. I don't know about Kiyoteru, but I had a wonderful day. But I guess he did too because he smiled a lot, and that's saying something for someone whos supposed to be my "serious man". But even though I had a great day, I felt that something was wrong. Something was telling me that something bad was going to happen...or already happened. Being the person I am, I let it go. I cast all my bad thoughts and worries away and focused on enjoying time with my husband.

It was late when we decieded to go to bed but before we actually fell asleep, both of our phone's vibrated at the same time. Kiyo and I both gave eachother a surprising look. He turned on the lamp so we could see better. He received a text, I was getting a phone call. The nagging feeling came back. That same bad feeling. I knew that if I picked up this phone call, I would find out something bad. I don't know how, but I knew. But I did know that I was slightly surprised when the caller ID picked up my cousin's name: Koto. How could that sweet girl give me bad news? I hesitantly picked up the call. "Uh...hello? Koto?"

"Meiko! I'm so glad you picked up! How was your honeymoon trip?" Yeah. Koto sounded happy but why did she seem so despressed?

"I was great. Kiyo and I had a great time!"

"That's wonderful! How is Kiyoteru anyway?"

"He's fine. Healthy and quiet as usual." Koto actually seemed more happy to me. But that quickly changed when the other line went quiet. "Koto? Are you still there?" It was a few seconds before she answered.

"Y-yeah." There was a sigh from Koto's side. "Listen, Mei-chan. My call...wasn't all friendly-famiky like...and I'm deeply sorry." Now she had my attention. But I knew this was something that I didn't want to hear. "But something happened while you were gone. Crypton came and attacked Kimiko's family. Tei killed Kimiko's husband. Apparently they wanted the Majic Healer. We knew they were going to kill Kimiko and then the twins next, so Momo, Kuri, and I blew up the abadoned house that they were hiding in." I was surprised. But what happened to Kimiko and the twins? I was silent for a moment before I was able to find my voice. I was shocked when my voice wavered slightly and a tear fell from my eyes. Why was I crying?

"What happened to Kimiko? What about the twins?"

"The twins are okay. They are here right now, asleep." Was Koto trying to avoid my first question? It isn't working.

"What happened to Kimiko?" Silence. Once again, that bad feeling came back. I felt hot tears fall faster down my face.

"The explosion killed her. Crypton would have killed her anyway, Meiko. Kimiko always said that if she was to die in a situation like this, she would rather have a friend kill her than Crypton. I'm very sorry Meiko. Really, I am. I wish things weren't like this." So this was it. I go away for a honeymoon, the best time ever, only to come back and find that my best friend's family of four has been cut in half. But if the parents were gone, what would happen to the babies?

"Who's going to raise the twins?"

"That's what I was going to ask you. My parents and I are too busy to watch them. You were close to Kimiko so I was wondering if you could take them." I thought for a moment. Through my despair, I wanted to agree. But when your married, it's always best to discuss with your spouse. "I'll talk to Kiyo about it and then I'll text you our decision." We ended our call. I wiped the tears from my face and eyes and turned to Kiyo. I was startled to see his worried eyes gazing back at mine.

Kiyoteru placed his hand over mine as I opened my mouth to speak. "I heard the discussion." So he knew. "I wouldn't mind raising the kids. But what do you want to do?"

That question made me think harder than I intended. Do I really want to take care of children? Twins to be exact? I let out a sigh as I laid on my bed. I answered before it even registered to my brain. "I wouldn't mind either. We have been talking about having a child for a couple of weeks and now we could have two. I-I wasn't here when I should have been. I wasn't here for Kimiko. I would like to repay her in a way that I know would make her happy: by raising the twins to be the best they can be." So then it was settled. We agreed to raise the children. I texted Koto as promised and she texted back, telling Kiyoteru and I to have a good night. We finally went to bed again.

But now, I had a hard time sleeping. The news that Koto released replayed in my head. But the part that tore me apart was the fact that Kimiko was dead. Tears fell from my face again. Kimiko was my bestest friend ever. We met when we were about 4 and even though we never met before, we both felt that we have known eachother for years. The first days of our friendship started with having ice cream and playing tag at the park. Somehow, we knew our future lives would evolve around eachother. So we made a promise to be friends forever and to help eachother. We both thought it was kind of silly, after all it was what most little kids did when they met a good friend. But throughout the years, we actually did keep our promise. Then we ended up going to the same elementary, middle, and high school. It was in high school where I almost broke the promise. Kimiko, Kiyoteru, and I have been friends since 6th grade. Kiyoteru joined the promise. Anyway, Kimiko had a crush on him since the first year of high school. I knew that and I took heed to it. But when Kimiko stayed home alot because her brother was deathly ill, Kiyoteru and I spent more time together. I unwillingly fell in love with him. He fell in love with me too. When Kimiko found out, we had our first arguement.

She was angry at me for stealing her crush, I was angry at her for blaming me. If she had the guts to tell Kiyo how she felt, maybe this wouldn't happen. We argued for about a week and then we started to ignore eachother. I wasn't even sure that we were friends anymore. We never called, texted, or saw eachother. And before I knew it, Kimiko was hanging out with new friends. I was angry and sad. Most of my free time was spent crying over our friendship. I still blamed Kimiko. But I knew it was my fault. The only person who stayed at my side was Kiyoteru. At first, I hated the sight of him, but then my love for him made me stay happy with him. But soon he got tired of Kimiko and I fighting and ignoring eachother so he forced us to meet up.

So we did. The first hour of our meeting was in silence, avoiding eachothers gaze and hating being here. But I had to speak. It was my fault after all. Before I knew it, Kimiko and I were crying and confessing to eachother. Then our friendship was complete again. We started to do everything and Kimiko was starting to accept the fact that we were dating. Then everything blossomed since then. Kimiko got married and had twins. Kiyoteru and I were married and we had just considered having children. Surprisingly, Kimiko and I stayed in contact and were kept up to date through it all.

Now it was over. Right when she needed me most, I wasn't there. Even if I couldn't save her, I still could have helped her in the best way I could. Our promise was broken. I couldn't help but feel ashamed and crushed. I felt as if this was my fault. More tears fell from my face and I must have made some noise because Kiyoteru wrapped his arms around me and soothed me. Before I fell asleep that night, I silently made a promise.

_**I will repay you, Kimiko. I will raise your kids the best possible way that I know how.**_

The next day, Koto brought the pink haired twins over. I fell in love with them as soon as I first laid eyes on them. I had learned their names; the boy was Luki. He seemed calm and energetic, always wanting to play. The girl's name was Luka. She seemed calm as well and peaceful. She was mute too, but I didn't care. They both meant the world to me, as if they were my own children.

∞ **Flashback End **

I tried to raise them the best I could. I was shocked that it seemed easy. Luka and Luki never really asked for stuff and they seemed to prefer being around eachother. That saved me the problem of having them split up. It felt like only hours before Luka and Luki were in elementary and then middle. There were only slight problems in their school. Luka never really made friends because of her mute problem. She would occasionally get bullied and picked on. Kiyoteru and I never did anything about it. Why should we? Luki protected her as if she was a baby and he was her German Shephard companion and protecter. Luki would beat up the person who ever laid a finger or said something negative about her, but not enough to brutally damage them or send them to the hospital. Luki was loyal to Luka as a dog is loyal to it's master. She didn't make friends and as a result, Luki never made friends either and prefered to be at Luka's side at all time. They were like the bestest friends in the world. Luka helped him too. Luki wasn't exactly the best when it comes to math or science,so somehow Luka taught him in the simplest way she knew. Luki would understand and his grades would boost. It was simple. Luka's strength was academics. Luki strength was helping others. That and video games. No one ever got hurt, everything was aboslutly perfect.

In the begining of the twins' second year of middle school, a received a mysterious box. Well it wasn't really mysterious. It was a regular brown pox that you get when the post office sends you something or whatever. What WAS mysterious was the present inside. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a medium sized, heart-shaped diamond in the middle. I was confused. I never ordered something like this. There was also a note inside that read:

_**To Luka Megurine:**_

_**This is a necklace for you. It is from your mother, Kimiko Megurine's, great-grandmother and it is being passed on to is a special necklace and you should keep it safe.**_

_**From, **_

_**A very special someone.**_

Well that helped me. I was skeptical of who set it and I wasn't going to give it to Luka. It wasn't that I wanted it. It was goregous, I must admit. But something was weird about it. Something told me not to give it to her. But something also told me that it was important and Luka needed to have it. So I ended up giving it to her. Luka Megurine wore that necklace 24/7, except for showers and when she went to sleep. I knew that she liked it and that she felt it was special too. She wore it to school, parks, dances, parties...you name it.

So now it was early in the morning, about 6:00 I would say. I'm the only one up. I walked down to the living room, still slightly tired, and drank a nice cool glass of water. I sat on the comfortable couch and stared out of the large window. She sun was begining to shine and the sky was turning a grayish-blue. I could see a couple of clouds as I looked at them. But my eyes stopped at one particular cloud. I squinted and rubbed my eyes to make sure that what I was seeing was real. Quickly I went outside and climbed on to the house roof. I usually went up there at night when I had to think, so it was an easy climb. I looked back at the same direction to see if that cloud was there. It was. A chilly breeze blew past me but I didn't care. Then I smiled. In that cloud, was the shape of a familiar face. She was smiling at me. It was Kimiko. I swore it was. Her eyes seemed to gaze into mine and her smile warmed my heart. As I stared at the cloud, anither breeze swept past me. But this one was warm and a heard a voice:

"_**Thank you Meiko. You've done a great job raising my twins. You don't have to feel bad for not being there when Crypton attacked me and my family. I don't hate you at all. I love you as if you were my own sister. Thank you so much! Keep up the good work!"**_

My smile grew wider and I closed my eyes to enjoy this moment. It has been 15 years since I held onto my burden and started to raise my best friend's children. Now I heard a voice that I've deeply missed deeply and a great weight lifted from my body. Suddenly I heard the sound of laughter and talking from the living room. I climbed down from the roof and stood on the back patio. I looked through the window. My family was up. My husband, a tall and black haired man, was talking to our daughter, a beautiful backed haired girl, and two pink haired look-alikes. My eyes stayed on the two.

One was a male named Luki. When he was a baby, he was always laughing, crying, and energetic. He was so small and delacate. Now he's a handsome young man about to start his Freshman year of high school. The other was a female named Luka. When she was a baby, she was quiet, calm, and always happy. Sure, she was mute, but she grew up to be a beautiful young lady with a kind heart. Her personalities outdid her inability to speak. I let out a sigh as I thought of how long we have been together and what we have gone through as one big family. All five of us together...nothing seemed more perfect. Even if Luki and Luka weren't my blood children, they felt like one to me.

Before Kimiko's cloud went out of sight, I turned to it. A tear of happiness fell from my eyes. I spoke as if she could hear me: "I love you too Kimiko. And you're welcome. I will try my best to keep on accomplishing what I am doing now. I'm sorry that you died. I really am. And I miss you a lot. But I will continue to keep my promise." As I walked to the porch door, another warm breeze swept past me. I looked back to the direction of the cloud, but it was gone. The message that that breeze carried filled my head.

_**"Thank you Meiko. See you later!"**_

I just had a few moment with my long gone friend. Times like this I missed. We could talk and enjoy eachother's company. She was gone now, but I knew I would see or hear Kimiko again. I kept my smile as I walked into the house to spend time with my family.

**Chapter 2 is done and I must say, I'm impressed with my own work! I feel very happy! Chapter 3 should be up very soon! Sorry once again!**

**Please Rate and Reveiw!**

**Arigatō, minna-san!**

**~LukaMegurine9898**


	3. Notice

***Notice***

I'm sorry that I have not been able to finish or continue my story. I've been caught up in school work and things at home. I rarely have time to update stories or to even come on my tablet to do so. My stories will be finished and I'll make sure that it happens. It may be slow in progress but I will try. I'll try to be on more and i'll try to write more. I may come out with a new story that is based on a dream that I had, but I'm not sure. I'm having a hard time starting it out and so far nothing has worked. Its about Luka Megurine being a secret agent with some of the other Vocaloids. She has a past with her enemies, the Utauloids, that causes her to hate them terribly and makes her seek revenge. If you have any ideas, please PM me so I can start it out.

Once again, I'm very sorry. Nothing too serious is happening with me, yet there are still problems and my occasional Writer's Block. I'll try to update as often as i can and I'm sorry for those who looked foreward to more of my chapters. Please be very patient with me. I would like to thank XXSateriaji'sFutireDuchessXX and NeaLureKamui for supporting my through my stories and I'm very thankful for you two so...thanks. (´・ω・｀).

Arigato, minna-san.

~LukaMegurine9898


End file.
